A Different Perspective
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: A series of scenes from the movies that are in someone else's POV.
1. Chamber of Secrets

It's short but hey, I think it gets the point across.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"The Dueling Club"

Disbelief shone in Severus's eyes. 'The boy can speak Parseltongue, but how is it possible? Even though it's the common tongue to my ears, I'd recognize the way a Parselmouth's lips form the hisses anywhere.'

Knowing he has to stop this from getting any worse, Severus spoke a spell and the snake disappeared. "Vipera Evanesca."

"What are you playing at?" Justin Finch-Fletchley accused Harry.

Harry looked at Lockhart, who gave him a suspicious look. Then, he looked at Severus. Severus couldn't pull his emotion-less mask over his face before Harry got a good look. Disbelief with a hint of understanding shone in his ebony eyes.

Ruby-Moon Snape: Hmm. Rather short but not bad.

Severus: Not bad? You've got me empathizing with Potter!


	2. Prisoner Of Azkaban

It's a bit longer and it's also in Severus's point-of-view. I think this is more in tuned to Severus's character.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"The Shrieking Shack"

I woke up with a pounding headache. 'What happened?' One look at my surroundings reminded me. 'Ah, yes. Black, Lupin, and the Gryffindor Wonder Trio. The Potter boy is going to get expelled.' I gasped my wand (which was still in my hand) and pushed the debris off of me, noting the numerous cuts I received as a result of Potter's actions. I descended the stairs and peeked out the not-so-secret entrance into the Shrieking Shack. There was Potter with his two sidekicks, Weasley and Granger. He was so much like his father right down to the friends who never left his side. My blood boiled at the sight of the three of them. I practically leapt out and grabbed Potter's shoulders, giving the boy a shake.

"There you are, Potter!" I sneered at him. All three of them were staring wide-eyed behind me. I recognized that look. They were panic-stricken. So much so that they didn't give me more than a glance. Then, a familiar noise came from about five or six feet behind me. A _very_ familiar noise. I turned around quickly and was "face-to-face" with an image from my past. Lupin had already transformed! I pushed the Trio behind me. 'No one's going to go through what I went through. Not if I have anything to say about it.' The images and emotions of the attempt on my life all came rushing back to me. Lupin the Werewolf snarled at me. 'Heh, I think he knows I was the boy who almost became kin or maybe he smells the fear.' All of a sudden, a great black shadow attacked Lupin the Werewolf. 'Wait a minute. That's not a shadow! That's Black!' My eyes narrowed at the dog. 'Trying to be heroic, Black? Well, it's only an act.'

Then, Lupin the Werewolf threw Black aside and bounded over to continue his assault.

"Sirius!" Potter cried. It was at that moment that Potter escaped my hold and took off after the werewolf and the dog. Granger tied to rush after him, but I caught her arms.

"Come back here, Potter!" I yelled at him. Whether he heard me or not, I don't know. Either way, Weasley and Granger were still near me. "C'mon. Follow me."

"But, Professor, Ron is injured!"

I rolled my eyes, but conjured a stretcher anyway. I lifted Weasley up and carefully placed him on the stretcher. I took off at a fast pace with the stretcher floating behind me and Granger had to run just to keep up with me. Just then, the air got cold. There were several dementors closing in on us. I whipped out my wand and pointed it at them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver panther leapt from the tip of my wand and charged at the dementors, chasing them off. Instead of disappearing when its task was done, the panther ran along side me.

"Professor…your patronus…why…is it in the…form of…panther?" Granger was out of breath.

"I thought you were a know-it-all, Ms. Granger," I sneered at her.

"Well…I…uh…"

'Oh, how I love frustrating people, especially students. It's so easy and a lot of fun.'

"That was a pretty powerful memory, Professor." Granger changed the subject. "What was it?"

"That, Ms. Granger, is none of your business. Five points from Gryffindor for being impertinent.'

Even though she was an impertinent know-it-all Gryffindor, she reminded me of someone…me.

Ruby-Moon Snape: I like this one a lot more than chapter one.

Severus: As do I, but NOW you have me empathizing with Granger!

Ruby-Moon Snape: And?

Severus: Five point from…

Ruby-Moon Snape: Ha, can't take points off your own house, now can you?


	3. Goblet of Fire 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this.

'blah' means thoughts

As everyone gazed at the Tri-Wizard's Cup, I noticed the Goblet of Fire acting as if it was ready to spit out another name. I stepped closer toward the cup (and further from that blasted auror). This action caught Albus's attention. He turned back around and cautiously stepped closer to the cup. The flames went from blue to red and it spit out another piece of parchment, which Albus caught. He stared at it before softly saying, "Harry Potter."

He turned around, looking for the boy and saying his name again. "Harry Potter."

At this point many of the students were staring at Potter, who sat down. Nearby, I could hear Hagrid say, "No. No."

"Harry Potter!" Albus yelled.

I looked down the aisle to where Potter was sitting and saw Granger put her hand on Potter's shoulder and whisper to him. Apparently, she had been ignored because she pulled Potter to his feet and gave him a push toward Albus. Albus roughly handed Potter his piece of parchment. Potter then made his way to the front of the Great Hall, all the while hearing murmurs.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not seventeen yet!"

At this point, Potter got to me. I just stared at him with no visible emotion, which made him hurry past me. I turned and watched as Minerva reassuringly patted Potter's shoulder and gave him an almost pitying look. 'Pity won't save the boy from the three most dangerous tasks he may have to face in his life. He needs a miracle if he is to survive this year.'


	4. Goblet of Fire 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I was walking down to my storeroom, absorbed in my thoughts, when Draco literally ran into me. I was shocked at his outward appearance. I grasped his shoulders and he stared at me with something akin to fear in his eyes which matched his mussed hair, smudged face, and messy robes. "Draco, what happened?"

"I was having a little fun at Potter's expense, and that auror turned me into a ferret and started bouncing me up and down! Then McGonagall turned me back, but Moody started chasing me and says he's got stories about my father."

"Don't worry about your father, Draco. He's too smart to let The Ministry catch him."

"I hope so, Professor."

"So, what are you going to do about Moody?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You are a Slytherin. Act like one." With that said, I left Draco standing in the corridor, contemplating revenge. After all, if Moody's attention is riveted on Draco, he won't be bothering me.


	5. Order of the Phoenix Book

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

This is an excerpt from book five (Chapter 28) but it could also be from the past. I changed it around a bit to make it an SS/LE ficlet.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off of him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse. "There you go," he said as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."

"Lily! Don't involve yourself. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Don't talk to her!" James hung Severus upside down again.

"It's all right, Severus." She turned to James and Sirius. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Ah, Evans. You wouldn't hurt us."

"Don't tempt me, Potter. I can do more than you would ever HOPE to achieve."

"Did your _boyfriend_ teach you his Dark Arts material?" Sirius sneered.

"Severus wouldn't teach me any Dark Arts whether he knew any or not! Now, for the last time, LEAVE HIM ALONE! PUT HIM DOWN!"

Sirius looked over his shoulder and then whispered to James. "Mate, better do as she says. McGonagall's coming!"

"We'll continue this little chat later, Snivellus." James flicked his wand, causing Severus to fall face first on the ground. The Marauders (minus Remus) disappeared from view. Lily walked over to Severus and helped him up.

"Are you all right, Severus?"

"I'll live, Lily."

"I'm glad." Lily pulled the young Slytherin into an embrace.

"Mr. Snape, Ms. Evans. Are you two all right?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked.

They Gryffindor and Slytherin separated and faced the Transfiguration Professor. "Yes, we're all right, Professor," Lily said,

"But you will be needing to spend quality time with James and Sirius," Remus spoke up, walking up to them, clutching his Transfiguration book to his chest.

"Why is that, Mr. Lupin?"

"Because they were hexing Severus again."

"Again? Mr. Snape, how often do Mr. Potter and Mr. Black hex you?"

"They hex me whenever they feel like it," Severus said softly. Lily put an arm around his waist.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 'A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? A muggle-born and a pureblood? This is a good step in beating house rivalry. I hope they stay together.'


End file.
